1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breast protection device that is worn in conjunction with a sports bra, sports garment or bullet resistant vest. In the alternative, the sports bra defines a breast protection device.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
There are many types of sports bras on the market. Most are made of stretchy material that compresses the breasts to immobilize them.